customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Darek Magno
Darel Magno is a Hero who was made in the Hero Factory Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. He leads his own team. Biography After his creation, Magno worked very hard to impress everyone and did. He studied Alpha Team very closely while other times shows off towards Whiplash. In far too many missions, he actually tried to help Alpha Team and did more good than harm, usually. Drone Attack 2 All the Heroes watched from a windowsill, knowing they could not do anything. The Factory was locked from the outside and the only Hero that was outside was Kirk Thresher, the toughest Hero that beat the drone before but, unfortunately, was severely injured by it. Everyone just watched, hopeless, nothing they could do but watch and think if they could have done anything. Magno and his team were the ones to stop Psycho, and apparently underestimated him by ignoring his pesturing pranks. Now he controls the robot, about to put a dent in Hero Factory history. Von Nebula Magno just was told of the legendary Alpha Team when they were apparently on their most dangerous mission in years. A rogue Hero named Von Ness was attacking, standing a hulking ten feet tall. The mission was apparently nearing its end, and Magno looked out the window to see seven Heroes: Dropship Pilot, Jimi Stringer, William Furno, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Dunkan Bulk, and of course, the Hero who was obviously going to save the day, Preston Stormer. Magno was still watching from the window, as were many other Heroes. They were shocked to see the older part of Alpha Team, Bulk, Stringer, and Stormer, were actually held captive in Von's minion's arms, while the "rookies" (really, they were veterans in any other part of Hero Factory) were destroying them completely. This made Magno hopeful for future missions, inevitably making him the team leader in the future combined with hard work. Savage Planet After the Savage Planet incident (saving the team because Rocka decided to go into the XL suit and failed), he was promoted to team leader instead of nearly promoting to Alpha Team, thanks to Rocka. Breakout He was recently promoted to team leader, but in Breakout, everyone on his team gasped when they saw who he was going to fight, Razor. He was shy, too, but he tried to hide it, gulping. He got a major upgrade. He argued to keep a melee type weapon instead of "a plasma gun and a twig like googly eyes." Magno learned much, and when he saw the short crime boss, he just threw the cuffs and caught him very quickly. After that, Magno quickly cuffed enough opponents to be promoted to Alpha Team. He tried to keep in touch with his team and tried to train them. Brain Attack He has just been promoted to Alpha Team when the Brains attacked. Although he was in the middle of an investigation, he had to go and fight the Brains. He saw so many monsters that his first instinct was to hide behind Furno, who looked at him oddly when he saw Magno shivering. Everybody but Furno was obviously frightened, even Stormer. So they all fought viciously against the Brain-consumed creatures. Trying to pull Brains out of them all, green goo was spilled everywhere. They saw old enemies joining them in the fight. Many villains joined to "defend their home" and aided them. Unfortunately, Brains were crawling everywhere. The reason why they got visors was to defend their heads. Unfortunately for Iron Kriko, a Brain infected him, mutated him, and turned him into a much less spindly creature. He rampaged and attacked but was stopped by the Magster. Brains were completely covering him. Furno thought in his mind about owing him one and destroyed all the Brains on him. He saw Rocka and Cuffy helping. Powers and Equipment He is one of the strongest, fastest, most weapon adept, and cockiest Heroes on his team. He can swim and has a jet pack, like the rest of his team. He has set a Hero record as the fastest learner. He is very shy and frightened when he fights villains, but too confident with the other Heroes, especially the XLs. He has a magnet claw, and for a 3.0 upgrade, he is, appropriately, a dinosaur. For Breakout, he fought the crime leader, Razor, who has some similar traits. He was assigned with a plasma gun and had a larger upgrade. He even got a sufficient melee weapon, a magnet. Weapons * Magnet saws * Dino assortments * Core * Magnetic armor * Lightning conductors * Magnetic claw and blaster * Hyper magnetic claw * Drill * Alpha blaster Stats Trivia * He is the main protagonist in The Millennial Shadow. * He had a similar core charge to Furno. Gallery Magno XL.png|Magno XL Magno 2.png|Magno 1.0 Magno 2.0.png|Magno 2.0 Magno Beast.png|Magno 3.0 Magnos.png|All of Magno's forms, including Antie Magno Magnopungwallow.jpg|Brain Attack Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Team Leaders Category:Alpha Team Category:Savage Planet Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:Red Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:XL Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes